


Admiration and the One Who Tased the Avengers

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [41]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, possible crack, stephanie might be a fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Tim meet with the others and discuss Darcy's Avenger tasing habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration and the One Who Tased the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> So... I considered posting something to call my creativity dead and inspiration gone and it might have involved Buckyballs but even with my social ineptitude, I figured it was in poor taste.
> 
> Instead, I kind of hid from everything until I managed to write something again.
> 
> It's either a triple date or a "Darcy meets more of the batfamily" fic. I don't know. It's just the first thing I've written in weeks, so please be gentle and a bit forgiving. Or... blame CaraLee because this is kind of her fault.

* * *

“You tased the Avengers. That is so awesome. I mean, it's not awesome in that they got hurt, but that you were able to do that, that's awesome because they're supposedly big and bad and tough and you can hold your own with them which is cool and is kind of like punching Batman—which I've done but it's not that great and I almost regretted it and—”

“Inside voice,” Babs whispered, and Stephanie grimaced, getting a little red in the face.

“Replacement, don't tell me your girlfriend has a weird hero worship thing going on for mine,” Jason muttered, shaking his head as he did. Tim glared at him. Darcy grinned, smiling at Stephanie. “Her plan was crazy.”

“You're crazy,” Dick reminded him, and Jason gave him the finger.

“So, let me get this straight—you tased all of the Avengers and got away with it?” Tim asked with a frown. “How is that even possible?”

“Oh, well...” Darcy's grin widened, and Jason rolled his eyes as she did. “You know that gala that we all went to? The one where Zinda befriended Captain America? Anyway, after the attack on the party, they thought I'd been kidnapped.”

“So your need to tase them was brainwashing?”

“Yes,” Darcy said, getting a groan from Jason. “By my strange boyfriend with the red helmet and his dress delivering sidekick.”

“What?” Dick demanded. “I am _not_ a sidekick. Not anymore. I work alone—by choice. And the dress thing was just because—”

“You're totally whipped,” Jason said, and Dick lunged for him, but Babs pulled him back, proving the point.

“So, they figured I wasn't really responsible for my actions,” Darcy said, shrugging. “The Avengers really do want to believe the best of people.”

“You got off easy compared to the Justice League,” Babs told her, and Darcy frowned.

Jason fingered his gun. “What do you mean?”

“Let's just say Oracle was accused of aiding and abetting and was not amused by that. At all.”

“Ouch.”

“Superman really should remember that I know where the kryptonite is,” Babs said, and Dick smiled.

“It is not whipped to have a healthy appreciation of a very dangerous woman,” Dick added, and Darcy lifted her glass to toast to that.


End file.
